


Dinner At A Fancy Restaurant

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [12]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Dinner At A Fancy Restaurant

So you still won’t tell me what we’re doing or why I have to wear a suit?" Sonny asked as he fixed his tie in the mirror of their bedroom.

"Nope. It’s a surprise." Will grinned and pecked a kiss to Sonny’s cheek. Sonny narrowed his eyes suspiciously but smirked as he grabbed his jacket off the bed. "Ready?" Will asked, twirling his keys around his finger.

"I guess I am," Sonny said and followed Will out of the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking through the doors of Chez Rouge at which point Maggie greeted them with a big smile and open arms.

"Horton-Kiriakis party of two," Will said cheekily. 

"It just so happens that’s the only reservation we have for the night," Maggie answered and led them to a table in the corner, set with two candlesticks and a vase with a single rose in the middle. She smiled at them once more and then left them alone. 

"What did you do, Will?" Sonny asked with awe as he sat down in his chair. Soft music started to play over the speakers.

"It’s ten years today since we first met. I figured since Ari’s away at sleep away camp that we could have a nice fancy dinner." He grinned with pride at Sonny while a waiter brought over a bottle of white wine and a bucket of ice.

"Thank you," Sonny said. Five minutes later, they ordered their food and Sonny asked, "When did you put all this together?"

"When you were at the club yesterday I came over here and asked Aunt Maggie if she’d do this for us."

"How did you even remember what day it was that we met. Like seriously, I remember when we met but I have no idea what the date was," Sonny confessed with a chuckle.

"It was the day of my high school graduation dress rehearsal. I still have the picture Gabi took of us in our robes. It’s time and date stamped," Will grinned. "My memory’s not that good, I promise."

"Sneaky. You still surprise me sometimes, Will Horton-Kiriakis," Sonny said. He twined their fingers together over the table and only let go fifteen minutes later so they could eat more easily.

"Maggie’s chefs still make the best food in town," Sonny said through a mouthful of steak. "No offense to the Bradys at the Pub," he added.

Will smirked. “Nope. I agree. Grandma’s staff always made, like, the best eggs and omelets and burgers and fries, but they were never good with the fancy stuff.”

When they were done with their food and their plates were cleared away, Will stood up and held his hand out to Sonny. “Dance with me?”

Sonny slipped his hand into Will’s and followed him onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and Will slid his around Sonny’s waist. “When was the last time we danced like this?” Sonny asked.

"Not since our wedding, I don’t think," Will answered and smiled a little at the memory.

Sonny nodded in agreement and leaned forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Thank you for this,” he said when they broke apart.

Will smiled and leaned his forehead against Sonny’s. They continued to sway on the spot, forehead-to-forehead, until their dessert came.


End file.
